


What if

by AnonymousDH



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDH/pseuds/AnonymousDH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harvey," Paula mumbles looking at the seemingly defeated man on the couch opposite of her, "I think we should talk about Donna." He sighs, looking away. "What about her?" he asks, feeling like they've had this conversation a million times before. "Harvey," Paula repeats, "you said you love her." </p>
<p>- WHAT IF | in the end we only regret the chances we didn't take </p>
<p>[Darvey] after 5.10</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, here’s a new one shot. (Let’s start with 5.10 did happen, but Mike is not arrested.. He isn’t even in the fic, but Donna did go to Agard). Okay, so this one shot became way longer than I ever anticipated it to be, but I hope it makes up for the possible lack of Darvey in tonight’s episode. I’m still curious about it, but after that “Hi, I’m Harvey – I love your daughter more than you- Specter,” episode I’m a bit anxious. With that being said I’d like to dedicate this fic: 
> 
> For Mel, who gave me the idea for a ‘what if’ fic, although it did not turn out like we talked about with Harvey working in the mailroom pretending to be a lawyer when this hot actress enters the firm.. I hope you still enjoy it. My take on ‘what if’. For Ana, who’s always up for impromptu shared ficlets, helped with the Alice part and inspired me to add one of lines written in bold, by the images you made the other day. For Cece, who can always talk sense into me and keep me positive when I feel Darvey depressed. For Stef, who provided a visual and for the rest of this amazing group of friends! You know I love you, DA! This one is for you! Xx
> 
> I really hope you like it, please leave a review! Also.. there’s an M-rated part in the middle, but I’m sure you all don’t mind :P

WHAT IF

_in the end we only regret the chances we didn’t take_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Harvey,” Paula mumbles looking at the seemingly defeated man on the couch opposite of her, “I think we should talk about Donna.”  He sighs, looking away. “What about her?” he asks, feeling like they’ve had this conversation a million times before.  “Harvey,” Paula repeats, “you said you love her.”

 

“Yeah, I did.”

 

“Have you told her?” she asks cautiously.  “Why the hell do you think I’m here?” he fires back, pushing his hands down on the couch. Paula’s taken aback for a second, “because she left you,” she recalls their first session and he lets out a nervous laugh raising his shoulders.

 

“You told her and then she left you,” Paula replies him this time. He sighs, closing his eyes. It’s enough for an answer. “Harvey,” his therapist continues, “I’ve met her and I don’t think that’s the exact reason why she left you.”

 

“You what?” he mumbles.

 

“I met her, Harvey,” she confirms, “and I think something else besides you telling her you love her happened. What is the real reason she left?” she asks then, her head crooked. “She asked me how,” he mumbles.

 

“How what?” Paula repeats, she needs him to say it. “How I love her,” he sighs again. “How do you? How do you love her?” Paula pushes again.  “I don’t know!” he exclaims this time.

 

Paula just shakes her head, biting her lip for a second before she pushes him again. “I think you do, Harvey,” she tells him, “I think you do, but you were scared and didn’t tell her anything. I think that’s why she left you.”

 

Harvey swallows, his gaze lowering to the table this time. Paula’s words, the truth, too confronting. “What do you think would have happened if you could have told her?” she asks then. “What do you mean?” he asks.

“What if things were different?” she continues, “what if you met her in a completely different way?”

 

“What if she hadn’t worked for you?” he hears her ask and he swallows, thinking about that one thing she told him all those years ago. “What if she hadn’t had that rule?” Paula says this time and he closes his eyes, he can’t even believe he told her that.

 

“What if, Harvey?” she continues, “what if?”

 

* * *

 

WHAT IF

* * *

 

 

 

“Well, it’s official, Harvey,” Gordon starts as he let his fingers fall around the glass of beer. “My fingers are way too old,” the man laughs, but the sadness was clearly visible in his voice.  “Like hell,” the young man exclaims, giving his old man a slap on the shoulder, “you can still outplay anyone.”

 

Gordon laughs, shaking his head before he took a sip of his beer. “You’re a terrible liar,” he laughs, “but I got to admit, I do love seeing my boy in the crowd.”  Harvey swallows, eyeing his beer as he hears his father talk. He hasn’t seen him in a while. “Actually, Dad,” he starts, “there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

“I’ve got something for you too. It’s important,” his father beat him to it. “The band is splitting up.”

 

“What?” Harvey asks in surprise. The old man nods and raises his shoulders, “Lenny says he wants to spend his golden years with Marge and Dave wrist isn’t getting any better so- “

 

“Well, what about Harry?” the young man asks, still trying to figure out why this was happening. “Harry’s already got an offer from another group.”

 

“Well, if they’ll take him, they’ll take you,” Harvey adds enthusiastically. His father lets out another laugh, “You’re not listening, Harvey,” he explains with a smile. “I don’t want them to take me. I want to come home.””

 

“Dad,” Harvey sighs, “Music is your life.”

 

“Look, Harvey. I’ve spent way too much of my life away from my family,” he answers with an apologetic look.

“Don’t,” Harvey shakes his head, “You’ve been .. you’re a great father.” Gordon closes his eyes for a second. “A cool one, maybe. But not a great one, Harvey. And I know it’s too late to make that up to you… I’m.. I’m just hoping it’s not too late to make it up to Marcus,” the old man tries to explain. “Anyway.. that’s my news. What.. What did you want to talk about?”

 

“Nothing.. it’s not important,” Harvey mumbles, pushing the news about this girl he met to the back. “Aah,” the old man laughs, “it’s about a girl, isn’t it..” he guesses, but Harvey opens his mouth to speak, shaking his head in the process. “Well, if she’s the one, you’ll know.”

 

“When’s your last performance?” Harvey asks to change the subject, “I want to come and watch.. I’ll make sure Marcus joins us.” Gordon smiles, thinking about his two boys coming to watch him play one last time. “Next week,” he sighs, “in a diner two blocks away. Lakeview,” he adds.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lakeview,” Harvey tells his brother as he waits for him to get ready. “Harv,” Marcus whines as he punches his brothers arm, “why are we going to this? Dad was never there to see you play or me. Maybe three baseball games tops.”

 

“Marcus,” Harvey calls his younger brother, “dad’s coming home,” he adds, his jaw clenching as he sees the surprised look of his brother.  “Bullshit,” the younger man calls out. “Marcus,” he sighs again, “I’m serious. This is his last performance and I just want you to see it. See what he’s giving up to come back home.” Marcus shakes his head, swallowing in how their father gave up his family for music first. “Fine,” he hisses as he grabs his jacket.

 

….

 

Marcus throws his jacket off his shoulders as they enter the diner, it’s dark and crowded, but Harvey spots his old man in the distance in mere seconds. “Dad,” he calls for Gordon as both Marcus and himself have managed to push through the crowd. The old man turns around and his eyes sparkle as he sees both of his children next to him. “Boys,” he greets them, giving both of them a hug. “Take a seat,” he tells them, pointing at one of the tables on his right, “and just wait here.. I’ve got to go to the back to talk to the rest. Enjoy the show.”

 

Harvey nods and sits down, but Marcus isn’t in the best mood. “See,” he starts, “we’re here for five seconds and he’s gone again,” the younger man points at the crowd around them. “Marcus,” Harvey argues, “It’s his last night,” he defends their father. “Here,” he adds getting ten bucks from his wallet and handing it to the other man, “buy us a beer.”

 

“Here, dickhead,” Marcus places the cold glass in front of his older brother. “Thanks, loser,” he fires back raising his glass. “Cheers,” he adds. “To dad,” Marcus comments with a smile. “To dad,” Harvey repeats, with a smile, and both men look up as they hear their father’s voice through the speakers.

 

“Good evening everyone,” Gordon starts as he nods at the two man on his left. “As you might have heard this will be our last night performing, but don’t worry. We decided it’s best to go out with a bang and we sure have some surprises for you, but for now, please enjoy the show.”

 

Harvey leans back on his place taking a sip of his beer as he listens to his old man play once more. He looks to Marcus from time to time and he’s glad he brought the kid along, he really needed to see their father doing what he loved in life. “He’s good,” Marcus comments as he sees his brother look at him. “Yeah, he is.”

 

 

….

The room fills with a loud applause as Gordon walks to the mic again. “And for our last song tonight,” he starts as he looks to his right, “I’d like to welcome an amazing singer I met last week while we were rehearsing in the local theatre. Please give a warm welcome to Miss. Paulsen,” he adds as he extends his arm.

 

Harvey’s head turns towards the direction of his father’s hand, his breath being taken away as he saw the young red head walk on stage. He takes in the way her hair framed her face, her sparkling hazel eyes and the way she smiles at his father and thanks him for this opportunity. He feels his heart starting to beat faster in his chest as her voice fills the room around him and it seems to be the only thing he can hear for a second. And at the same time the pure sight of the woman brings him a feeling of calmness.

 

“Stop drooling,” Marcus comments as he slaps his older brother on the back of his head. “I’m not,” Harvey mumbles as he snaps out of his thoughts and meets his brothers eyes again. “Yeah right,” Marcus laughs, imitating the look he just saw on his brother’s face. “She’s hot,” he adds.

 

“Shut up,” Harvey fires back, his jaw clenches, as he tries to keep his eyes on the improvised stage, “I’m trying to listen.” And Marcus just lets out another laugh, shaking his head as he follows the direction of his brother’s head.

 

….

 

“Wow,” he mumbles as the song comes to an end and his hands start clapping instantly. He’s never seen anyone like her before. “Wow,” he mumbles again. “You’re pathetic,” Marcus teases him again, “why don’t you marry her already?”

 

“What?” Harvey snaps out of his thoughts again as he turns around in the booth to face his brother. “If there was a picture of someone falling in love at first sight, I’d resemble your face,” Marcus jokes again. “I’m not… You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harvey fires back, punching his brother’s shoulder. “I’m the one with a girlfriend, dickhead,” Marcus counters. “Whatever,” the older brother mumbles back, “I don’t even want a relationship.”

 

“Boys,” Gordon calls out as he interrupts their fight. Harvey looks up at their dad and his eyes meet the redheads that is standing behind him for a second. “Hi, dad,” he comments giving his old man a hug again, “you were great.”

 

“Thanks, son,” Gordon smiles, as he high fives Marcus. “But I think this one here stole the show,” Gordon continues as he steps aside, revealing Donna. “Boys, play nice while I go and say hi to Marge and their kids. Where’s your mother by the way?”

 

“Uhm,” Harvey mumbles as he’s taken aback by his father’s question. “She said she was sick,” Marcus shouts back to their dad before he turns towards Donna again. “Hi, Marcus Specter,” he greets her extending  his hand. “Hi, Donna Paulsen” she smiles back shaking the younger man’s hand before she turns towards the older example. “Hello, Donna,” he smiles, as his hand covers hers “I’m –“

 

“Harvey,” she finishes before him, “yeah I know. Your father told me about you two,” she smiles, her eyes still locked with his, their hands still touching. “Did, he?” he asks mumbling, his eyes still fixated on her until Marcus cough makes them break contact.

 

“Only good things,” she laughs as Harvey steps aside in order for the red head to sit down in the booth, “thank you,” she mumbles with a smile as she looks at the two man. “I want to know what that old man told you, but I’ll get us all a drink first,” Harvey continues as he asks what she wants.

 

A couple of minutes later he returns with three glasses of scotch and he hears his brother laugh out loud. “What’s so funny?” he informs as he places the three glasses on the table. Sliding one towards the redhead, who giggles and looks at him with an apologetic look. “Marcus,” he adds placing the glass in front of his younger brother, frowning at him as he waited for him to move over, but the younger man didn’t.

 

“Your brother here,” Donna starts signalling Marcus as she moves down the booth making place for him,  “grilled me about what your father told me about the two of you,” she explains causing him to raise his eyebrows as he slides onto the bench next to her.

 

“He told her about that kid hitting you with the baseball bat last week,” Marcus laughs again and Harvey just stares at the redhead who’s shaking her head. “No,” she mouths, shaking her head as she looks at him. “Your father told me about you helping as a baseball coach,” she adds with a smile and he lets out a sigh looking at his brother again. “Well thanks, Marcus,” he comments kicking him under the table, and giving him a death stare. Donna watches the small exchange between the two men at her table, the way the younger one sticks out his tongue and she looks at Harvey again. “Well,” she whispers placing her hand on his wrist, causing him to look at her again, “I think that’s very sweet,” she whispers, causing him to smile.

 

“Hey, babe,” she hears a female voice break their moment and her eyes pop us, just like Harvey’s who rolls his eyes at the stupid grin on his brothers face. “Katie,” Marcus reaches for her hand, “what are you doing here?”

 

“Wow,” the girl laughs, shaking her head and Harvey mumbles that that is Marcus’s girlfriend to Donna who still looks at the image in front of her.  “The girls and I stopped by,” she explains giving him a quick kiss, “the rest of the gang’s there too. Join us?”

 

He smiles, looking at his brother and the redhead again. “Yeah,” he mumbles, “will be right there,” he tells Katie as she moves ahead. “Donna,” he extends his hand shaking hers again, “nice to have met you. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again,” he comments.

 

“Are you?” she laughs as she shakes his hand. “Yeah I am,” he nods, “cause dickhead over here thinks you’re hot,” he exclaims walking away. Harvey closes his eyes as he hears her giggle. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles avoiding her eyes, “my brother doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

 

“Doesn’t he?” she challenges him, and he looks at her confused, until she gives him that smile again. The one that made her eyes seem to sparkle.  “I..,” he stutters, “yeah.. you’re beautiful,” he whispers looking away his hand falling around his glass and he takes a sip as he sees her smile in the corner of his eye.

 

“Good,” she smiles taking a sip from her scotch herself. “What do you mean good?” he mumbles, looking at her again. “I mean we both knew it, so it’s good that you’re able to say it,” she smiles and her words make him laugh.

 

“Wow,” he comments, “can’t believe you just said that.” She lets out another laugh, “well, I’m not apologizing for who I am, but yeah. I can do that,” she confirms his thoughts. “What?” he mumbles, looking at her again, finding this woman next to him more intriguing by the minute.

 

….

 

His hand brushes past hers again and it’s sending shivers down his spine, something’s different about her. He’s just nor really able to place what. But hearing her laugh again, he wonders when the last time was he had so much fun with someone, his lips curling up into a big grin.

 

“I love your smile,” she whispers leaning forward a bit, her lips almost at his ear. “What?” he mumbles back, her comment taking him by surprise and he leans back a bit. She lets out a laugh at his confused face, “like a Cheshire cat,” she comments, moving her hands in front of her face.

 

“A what?” he mumbles, his brows raised. “Alice in Wonderland,” she exclaims, the look on his face not changing at her explanation. “OMG,” she leans back in the booth, “you’ve never seen Alice in Wonderland. Who are you?”

 

"Harvey, nice to meet you," he answers giving her a smirk smile shaking her hand again and she lets out a laugh as she pulls her hand back. "Very funny, Specter," she comments giving him a slap on his chest. He looks at her then, from the corner of his eye. Trying not to smile as he watches her take her last sip from her glass, taking it from her hand before she's able to place it back on the table. "Another one?" he asks and she nods, feeling her cheeks slightly starting to blush by the way this man is looking at her. Like she's the only thing in the world he sees.

 

….

 

 

He walks back to the bar ordering another two classes of scotch, when Marcus slaps his brother on his back. "You two married already?" he jokes, and once again Harvey gives him a death stare, but the goofy look on his brothers face breaks makes him smile eventually. "Why don't you just go back to your girlfriend," Harvey laughs as he thinks about all the times he'd had to hear Marcus complain about her. "I do if you do."

 

She watches the two young man interact at the bar, she can't hear what they're saying, but she can see how much fun they seem to have together. "Sorry," she hears him say as he returns with the drinks in his hands, sliding onto the opposite bench of her. "Marcus he Uhm-" 

 

"Younger brother's," she laughs in understanding. "Yeah, four years," he explains moving on the bench to sit opposite of her, sliding her glass towards her. "You two seem to get along good though," she comments, her eyes on the glass in front of her.

 

He smiles, shaking his head. "I should hang out with him more though," he mumbles, "especially now." 

 

"Why?" she asks looking up again, and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, not really sure why he's telling her this as he hasn't told anyone yet. "My Uhm.. Mom," he shakes his head, he can't even pronounce the words. 

 

"You're brother said she was sick," Donna comments, "I hope she's okay?" He shakes his head. "She's not. Sick, at all.." he mumbles, "she's .. My dad, he doesn't-" he pauses looking away. Looking at him, she swallows. "I'm sorry," she whispers, her hand covering his, "I shouldn't have asked."

 

He looks up, his eyes meeting hers. "It's okay," he mumbles and she shakes her head, "no it's not, and it shouldn't be your burden to bear."

 

"Thanks," he whispers his hand already missing the warmth of her hand as she pulls back. "Okay," she whispers, "we've got to cheer you up again, so I'm going to tell you why you've got to watch Alice in wonderland."

 

"I'm not going to watch it," he shakes his head smiling, that big grin appearing again as he sees her give him a pout. "See," she exclaims, "there's that smile again!" 

 

Her reaction making him laugh out loud, "I'm still not going to watch it," he repeats smiling. "Ooh," she laughs," you think it's a cartoon for kids."

 

"Isn't it?" he questions her. "Nooooh," she laughs out loud throwing her head back and he watches her for a second, really watches her as she's not looking at him now. 

 

"Harvey," Gordon interrupts them and both their heads are turning into the direction of the old man as he throws Marcus's keys towards him. "Your brother is drunk, I'm taking him home. You take care of his car," he points at the keys on the table and Harvey nods, taking them of the table, and putting them in the pocket of his pants.

 

"Donna," Gordon continues as he looks at the redhead, "thank you again for singing with us. It was a pleasure." The redhead smiles as she slides over the seat towards him, getting out of it and she gives Gordon a hug. "No, the pleasure was all mine,” she thanks him again and Harvey can't help but smile at how comfortable this woman is with his old man.

 

….

 

 

"So," he mumbles as she sits back down in the booth again, "what were you saying again?" and he watches her think for a second, his eyes kind of fixated on the way her brows bend down.

 

"Ooh, Alice," she calls out again, as she moves around a bit likes she's going to sit for it. "So, noooh it's not just a children's cartoon. It's so much more, it's about finding yourself. Who you are and facing your fears," she explains, but Harvey just smiles at her still not convinced.

 

"Okay," she swallows, "so you have this little girl. Alice. And she's lost and fragile, but in the end she did all that. She faces her fears, she finds herself and I.. I just thought that if she could do that, then maybe.. Maybe I could do that too." 

 

He looks at her then, a sad smile on her face,  and he's almost sure he can see a tear forming in her eye. "what do you mean?" he asks, his hand reaching for hers this time, but before he reaches her she lets out a laugh and looks at him with her head crooked. "I'm such a good actress," she teases him, and he smiles shaking his head, not really noticing how her acting was a facade. 

 

"So which fears did you have to overcome?" he asks, curious because somehow there must have been a truth to that story. "It may sound crazy as I'm acting now and singing on occasion, but I had stage fright," she tells him, it's only a part of the true story. Or an adapted version of it. 

 

He shakes his head, "that's.. I didn't notice that at all," he comments, but maybe he's a bit biased as he could only stare at her for the first few seconds. She looks away for a second.. "I kind of replaced it with a ritual," she confesses.

 

"A ritual?" he repeats. "Yeah, I have to say this line from Shakespeare like twelve times our loud and ... And if I do that it will be fine."

 

She looks at him, that goofy smile on his face again as he looks back at her. "You think it's silly," she comments. "No," he answers thinking about how cute that actually is, "no.. I think -"

 

"Okay," she interrupts him, taking another sip from her glass. "If you had to come up with a ritual what would it be?" He lets out a laugh, "a ritual? For you?" She nods, "yeah for me, for us.. If you and I had to do a ritual what would it be?" 

 

He lets out a nervous laugh as he tries to block the inappropriate thoughts. "What is it?" she questions him, crooking her head indicating him to continue. He bites his lip, "It's not something a gentleman would say," he answers then.

 

"Oooh," she laughs, "well in that case I'm willing to pretend you're a gentleman," she smiles. "Hey," he counters, "you just met me.  You don't know."

 

"I'm Donna, I know," she raises her shoulders while citing her comeback line. "Like I said, I know people, usually better than they know themselves," she adds as she slides a napkin  and a pen towards him. 

 

He shakes his head, as his fingers fall around the pen, taking the napkin in his other hand as he scribbles something down. "And just like I know your father is a good man," she pauses as she sees him place down the pen, but hesitating with the napkin, "I know you are.." she mumbles stealing it from his hand. And she studies it, letting out a laugh, "definitely not a gentleman."

 

She meets his eyes for a second trying to hold her laugh before she looks at the piece of paper again, "what would we even do it with?" she comments then and he's the one to smile now, this woman is something different. "Whipped cream," he answers.

 

….

 

 

She shakes her head biting her lip as her eyes are still locked with his in some sort of stare down, seeing who breaks the contact first. He closes his eyes then, looking at his glass and she smiles. "I won," she teases him taking another sip of her scotch. He looks at her again, "since when was this a competition?"

 

She gives him a mischievous smile, "since I won." And he can't help but laugh, "fine, and what did you win?" he asks her. "Well, I don't know," she flirts back, "you tell me. You lost."

 

"What do you want?" he challenges her and she's the one to look away now, her eyes falling on the napkin next to her and he sees her bite the inside of her cheek, as if she's considering it. "I thought that wasn't classy enough," he jokes and she looks up again. 

 

"Who says I was looking at that," she teases him, "who said you were?" he counters. 

 

….

 

 

"Sorry," a bar man starts as he walks towards their table, "I'm sorry to say, but we're closing."

 

"Ooh," Donna mumbles as she looks at Harvey, "we should go," she adds as she moves over the bench to get her coat from the wardrobe. He looks at her, his heart already aching as she’s only walking away now and his eyes fall on the napkin again. He reaches for it, scribbling down his phone number on the other side, before she comes back. She returns and he's still waiting for her. "Do .. Do you need a lift home?" he mumbles his eyes fixed on Marcus' car. "It's only two blocks -"

 

"It really is no problem," he adds this time his hand already opening the door of the car for her. "You're such a gentleman, Specter," she smiles as she sits down on the passenger’s seat and he grins. "I know."

 

….

 

She shakes her head as she's walking to her front door, the way he's following her. Insisting on bringing her home, now really trying to be the perfect gentleman. She stops in front of the door with the numbers 206 on it and he stares at it, somehow trying to memorize her address. She turns around to face him then, her fingers playing with her keys and she feels her heart starting to beat faster in her chest by the way his eyes are locked with hers. That smirk smile on his face and she feels her cheeks turning read then, so she looks away.

 

She places her keys in the door and opens it, her head crooking as she looks at him again. “I had a great time, Harvey,” she smiles and he nods closing his eyes for a second. “Me too,” he smiles, burying his hands in the pockets of his pants as he moves up and down on the ball of his foot.

 

He sees her smile again and he shakes his head for a second, she’s making him feel like he’s never felt before. She’s different and he feels like he’s lost all his game. His fingers feel the napkin in his pocket and he removes. “Donna,” he calls her and she turns around again. “Yeah,” she whispers her eyes locking with his again, and he hands her the napkin. "Maybe you should give me a call some time," he mumbles, " we could-"

 

"Re-enact what's on this?" she flirts, and he lets out a laugh bringing his hand through his hair. _Man this woman was bold._ He smiles shaking his head as his eyes are still locked with hers, "maybe." She bites her lip, trying to hide her smile. "I might have a bottle of whipped cream in my fridge."

 

"Might?" he repeats, absentmindedly letting his tongue trace his lip as she moves closer to him. She’s only an inch away now, as he notices how she’s leaning on her toes as her head moves next to his. He feels his knees turning weak, by the way her warm breath is tickling his skin. "Certainly have,” she whispers in his ear, her hand brushing past his arm as she moves back to face him, but everything after that goes really fast.

 

….

 

 

His hand moves to her cheek, pulling her closer until his lips reach hers and she answers by kissing him back, her hands moving over his torso, until her right hand slips around his neck. Her fingers playing with his hair as she feels butterflies in her stomach at the way he sucks on her bottom lip, the way his tongue is teasing her. Clearly begging her for more and she slowly parts her lips answering that burning need to taste more of him.

 

They break their kiss for a second, both out of breath as they still look in the other’s eyes and it’s that small smile on her lips that makes him pull her closer again, but pushing her inside this time. Pinning her body against the door the second it’s shut and she kisses him again, her hands on his shoulders, pushing his jacket aside.

 

He helps her remove it as his lips move down her jaw to her earlobe, softly sucking on it before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, his hands moving down her curves. The way she moans as he kisses the spot just above her collarbone making him smile.

 

She brings her hands to his face, making him look at her again and she kisses him again, pushing him towards her couch, her hands unbuttoning his shirt, while his play with the edge of her shirt. Both too preoccupied with the other to notice how close her couch actually is. Causing Harvey to trip over the arm rest and fall down on it, with Donna on top of him.

 

He lets out a laugh and she does the same, throwing her head back in the process as she tries to get up again, but he adjust himself on the couch again, his back leaning to the it, his hands not letting her go as she pulls up her skirt to sit down on top of him.

 

His hands slip under her shirt and she shivers under his touch, giggling as she kisses him. “Not fair,” she mumbles on his lips, “you’re hands are cold,” she tells him her fingers helping him remove her shirt, before her hands cover his. She brings them to her lips, blowing over them and leaving kisses on his knuckles for a second and all he can do is smile as he admires the woman in front of him.

 

“There,” she whispers, their fingers still interlocked as she leans forward again, her long auburn locks tickling his bare torso and she brings his hands back to her back, her arms falling around his neck again, her lips finding his again as his fingers move down over her delicate skin, finding the zipper of her skirt. “Bed. Room,” she moans on his lips and he nods lifting her up, as she holds onto him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

 

“This way,” she mumbles pointing in the direction of her bedroom and he simply obeys as he follows her lead. She feels his lips in the crook of her neck again and her fingers dig into his shoulders, as she eyes her kitchen again. “Wait,” she mumbles and he stops walking, placing her down on the floor instantly causing her skirt to fall down on the floor around her feet. He’s looking at her with a concerned face. “Don’t worry,” she tells him looking over her shoulder as she moves to her fridge, opening it with one firm swing as she reaches for the can of whipped cream.

 

“Can’t forget this now, can we?” she challenges him giving him this mischievous smile as she walks back towards him. “God, woman,” he exclaims as he lifts her up again, throwing her over his shoulder as she lets out a squeal this time, carrying her to the room she pointed at earlier.

 

….

 

 

He lays her down on the bed admiring her for a second before he climbs on top of it as well, his body hovering above hers and she’s challenging him with the bottle of whipped cream in her hands. “You wouldn’t dare,” he laughs as she removes the lid, raising her eyebrow. He shakes his head moving closer, but at the same time she presses the nozzle, causing the cream to stick to his collarbone.

 

She lets out a laugh and he just looks at her shaking his head as she moves her index finger to the substance trying to remove it again, but before she’s able to lick the whipped cream of her finger a little bit drops on her left breast. Harvey grins his hands covering her wrists as he pushes her arms back on the bed underneath them, his lips finding the whipped cream. His tongue sweeping over her skin as his hands trail down her arms to her sides again, bringing himself even closer as he leaves a trail of kisses and soft bites over her chest until he reaches her lips again.

 

She lets out a moan as she feels him pressing against her, it’s both slow and extremely hot at the same time, the way he just looks at her nearly making her feel like she’s on fire, she can barely imagine what it would be like when he’d really touch her. “Give me the bottle,” he mumbles on her lips and she chuckles a no as she tries to hide the bottle from him, but he’s faster and stronger. His hand taking the bottle from hers and she squirms underneath him, her arms trying to cover her body as she sees him think about where to attack her with the whipped cream.

 

He leans back on his knees then and she studies his face for a second, thinking this is the moment to get him off guard and it is as she manages to push him around. Pinning him down on her bed as she sits on top again, causing him to let out a laugh in surprise.

 

She lets her hands rest on his torso, waiting for him to make a move but he’s waiting for her. It’s like they’re back to the staring competition again, seeing who caves first, this time it being her as she lets her fingers trail down his chest in small s-patterns until she reaches his belt.

 

He swallows at the way her fingers are moving over his skin every now and then as she seems to struggle with his belt. The small frown on her face, the way she’s biting her lip giving her away, but all he sees is this beautiful redhead in her black lace lingerie sitting on top of him and he’s never been as turned on as right this second.

 

….

 

 

When her finger moves to the zipper he closes his eyes for a second, afraid he might lose it there and then, cause god this woman is a tease. She pushes his pants down then, her hand brushing over his erection as she moves back up. “Donna,” he sighs in a whisper, and she grins hovering above him. “Yeah,” she whispers placing  a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Donna, please,” he begs as she’s placing kisses down his jaw, her right hand moving over his torso, and he doesn’t even realise it’s all a show until he feels her lift the bottle from his right hand again.

 

“Yes, gotcha,” she teases him kissing him again and he can’t help but laugh, bringing his hands to her back again, pulling her closer until he unclips her bra, giving her that same smirk she gave him mere seconds ago. “Ooh,” she smiles, “is that how you want to play it,” she whispers in his ear as she moves back up, bringing her left hand with the bottle to cover her breasts while she moves the straps over her shoulders with her right hand.

 

Pulling the piece of fabric away she throws in to his face, steadying herself again with her hands on his torso, the cold can pressed between her hand and his torso. He looks at her, she's half naked and he's pretty sure she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Her voluptuous breasts staring him in the face, making his boxers feel even tighter. He tries to lean on his elbow, extending his arm to reach for her. To touch her, but she shakes her head, pushing him back on the duvet. "Patience," she teases him and he's not sure if he's ever had to wait this long or would be able to wait any longer. Donna turns the bottle around, pressing the nozzle once more as she draws a vertical line from his torso down the middle of his six pack, stopping just above his boxers, where she draws a V. 

 

She lifts herself on her knees, crawling backwards until she's hovering above his knees, her fingers caressing the skin of his thigh just below his boxers, and she hears him moan. It's making here bite her own lip as she notices how his still trapped erection is growing even more. Now placing a dot of whipped cream on it as well. 

 

The can is lay down next to him as her upper body lowers again, her fingers slipping under his boxer briefs as her lips form into an o shape, scooping up the white substance she placed there only seconds ago. She hears some inaudible words escape from his lips. The fingers from her right hand moving up until they reach his shaft, his hips shaking by the extra shot of blood being send down to the exact point that's still being covered by her lips, his fingers gripping onto the sheets. 

 

Her tongue traces his length over his boxers, her fingers slipping out from underneath the fabric again, as she moves herself up. He feels her pulpy lips move over his V line, licking away the cold cream, as her right hand pushes down his boxers, freeing him.

 

Nails dig into his skin as she pulls herself up, her mouth following the path she drew before, her body so close to his now he can feel the soft skin of her nipples harden against his chest. Soft wet kisses being placed in his neck, the way she settles her hips on his, being able to feel her wetness is the final drop.

 

….

 

 

His hands move to her side turning both of them around as his lips find hers again. Hands moving over her rib cage, and his fingers linger under her breasts before his hand covers the piece of flash that's been haunting him for these past minutes. 

 

Her head is thrown back a bit and her back arches, his lips tracing a path between freckles he knows are there but can't recognize yet. His fingers flick over her nipple, teasing her like she did to him he lets his left hand lower over her body, until he slips two fingers under her black lace thong. A squeal from pure pleasure echoing the room, when his fingers slide through her wet folds, making them circle around her most sensitive spot.

 

"H.. Harv..eeeey," his name is pronounced in several chunks now that his lips cover her breasts, those two fingers buried deep inside her. She feels warm and tight and the sounds she's making are nearly enough to put him over the edge without having been inside her. And there's only one thing he really wants right now, and that's their bodies being moulded together as one. 

 

"Uuhu.." another moan escapes her lips as he pulls his fingers back, hooking them around the fabric as he pulls it down, her nails still pressed into his shoulder blades as he kisses her again, his groin already brushing over her folds. "Let. Me. Grab. A-"

 

"Here," she mumbles in between there kiss as she pushes the condom in his hand. He kisses her one more time before he sits back on his knees, only noticing how hard he really was as he rolls on the piece of rubber himself. 

 

Her arms stretch once more, pulling his body back against hers. The top of his length pressing against her spot again. "Fuck me," she mumbles, the words sounding like the most beautiful thing he's ever heard in his life. 

 

Her leg is slightly lifted, their tongues dancing around the others as he positions himself, entering her with one firm and deep thrust, her hips arching in the process after which their movements synchronize, reaching the point of pure ecstasy soon after each-other. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A ray of sunlight falls on her face and with her eyes still closed she stretches herself out in her bed, her feet touching his and a small smile forms on her lips as she realizes he’s still there. She turns towards him, her gaze resting on his face and she studies him for a second, the way his eyes are closed. The length of his dark lashes, those two moles above his eyebrow. How his mouth is slightly parted, the way his arm is pulled up under her pillow, supporting his head. Her eyes lowering as she notices him move a bit, his bare back exposed by her sheets.

 

Quickly closing her eyes, pretending to be asleep as she feels his body shift on the mattress. The sound of a yawn and something inaudible by the huskiness of his morning voice filling her ears and she’s got to bite her lips to stop from smiling, as she feels how he shifts again. Probably turning on his side, something she guesses to be true as she feels his gaze land on her skin, it still having the same effect on her as the night before.

 

He watches her for a couple seconds, his father’s words on repeat in his head. _If she’s the one, you’ll know._  He doesn’t even realise how his lips curl up, as his gaze traces the way her hair frames her face. _She’s so beautiful,_ he shakes his head to clear his thoughts as he sees her open her eyes now, fluttering with her eyelids a view times as if she’s adjusting to the bright sunlight entering her bedroom. “H.. hi,” he mumbles, clearing his throat. “Oooh,” she mumbles with a frown on her face now, “you’re still here.”

 

His smile quickly fades and he opens his mouth to say something, but words fail him. She sees his facial expression change and she lets out a laugh as she rolls on her back, her hand giving him a playful slap on his chest. “Don’t worry,” she tells him as she turns around even further until she sits on the edge of her bed.

 

He shakes his head as he lets himself fall back on the bed again, his eyes still focussed on her. He watches her stretch herself as the sheet slides down her bare back, exposing all the freckles he kissed only hours ago.

 

She bends forward reaching for her underwear quickly slipping them on as she gets off the bed, throwing a look at him over her shoulder as she bends down one more time, throwing his boxer briefs to him as she walks out of her bedroom.

 

 

….

 

He lets himself fall down on her bed again, letting out a big breath this time as he thinks about his next move. He puts his boxers back on and searches her bedroom for the remainder of his clothes. Clad in his jeans he walks through the hallway to her kitchen, only to find her in the piece of clothing he had been looking for.

 

He lets out a laugh as he sees her dance around in her kitchen wearing his white dress shirt. “What?” she whispers looking at him, placing to plates down on the counter in front of her. “Nothing,” he mumbles, whatever he wanted to say about breakfast already forgotten. He leans against one of the counters now, “isn’t that mine?” he teases her his fingers pulling on the fabric around her arms.

 

“No,” she laughs, “I think I’ll keep it,” she adds striking a pose in it as she looks at him again. “It’s just breakfast not forever after,” she comments then and he looks confused at her, wondering how she knew that was what he was going to say. “That’s what you were going to say,” she says then with a smile and she turns around again, “coffee?”

 

He shakes his head at how casual she seems to think this is, but something inside him doesn’t make him want to leave either. “Uhm.. yes, thanks,” he mumbles feeling a bit awkward, bringing his hand through his hair. “You can sit down you know,” she comments without even looking at him and she lets out a little laugh as she hears him move to her couch in silence.

 

….

 

 

She walks towards him placing a plate full of bagels on the coffee table in front of him, before she returns to get the two cups of coffee. “Here,” she whispers as she hands him the cup, sitting down on the couch next to him, pulling her legs up under her. “Thank you, Donna,” he mumbles taking the cup from her hand, his fingers scraping past hers for a few seconds and he notices how she seems lose her breath for a moment, her eyes avoiding his.

 

It takes a total of two seconds for his eyes to notice the whipped cream she added on top of his coffee and he lets out a laugh, his eyes meeting hers for a second. His smile growing as she looks at him from under her lashes, taking a sip from her coffee. She brings the hot cup of coffee back to her knees, her hands still around it letting them warm.

 

“What?” she whispers as she sees his smile turn into that smirk again. “Nothing,” he mumbles, placing his cup on her table, “it’s just you got a little..” he can’t even pronounce the words any more as he points and he watches her trying to remove it with her finger, but he’s faster. Taking her cup from her hands placing it on the table as he moves closer. “Here,” he whispers, his thumb removing the dot of cream from the corner of her mouth, his finger lingering on her lips for just a second too long.

 

Her eyes close out of reflex and she licks the cream of his thumb again, immediately mumbling an sorry as she opens her eyes again, staring into his for a second, but all she sees is him smiling as she feels her cheek burn by the way his hand moves over her cheek to her hair as he pulls her closer, his lips crashing on hers.

 

She’s taken aback for a second but her body catches up soon as she answers his kiss, feeling the same like last night. Maybe even better, and her arm moves to his neck pulling him towards her as she lays herself down on the couch. His hands on her body still making her shiver.

 

….

 

 

Her chest moves up and down with every heavy breath she’s taking, she feels his breath tickling her neck in the same rhythm and her eyes move from focussing on his smile to those two cups of coffee still on her coffee table. “Coffee’s cold now,” she mumbles and she hears him laugh. His hand moving over her abdomen as he leans on his left elbow. “I don’t really care for that coffee,” he mumbles his eyes locking with hers again. “But my coffee is perfect,” she pouts and he can’t stop looking at that adorable smile on her lips. “The. Whipped. Cream. Tasted. Better. On. You,” he mumbles on her lips, kissing her again.

 

She laughs her head turning away in disagreement as her arms hold onto his body. “What was that smell of the coffee anyway,” he asks all serious. “Vanilla,” she smiles. “For the record I don’t drink vanilla in my coffee,” he teases her, not even sure why he’s discussing this like they’re together or something, but there’s something about her that just makes him say the craziest things. “You will,” she answers with a confident smile.

 

“Just wait and –“ but his lips cover hers again, their limbs entangling until she’s sitting on top of him again. His hands now trying to unbutton the dress shirt he didn’t even got a change to remove earlier. Two buttons in the sound of his phone buzzing makes her pull back.  “Just ignore it,” he mumbles, his hands moving to her hips as she tries to get up, but his phone buzzes again and she moves out of his arms, walking to wherever his jacket got discarded last night.

 

 “It’s your brother,” she tells him as she tosses the phone towards him, buttoning his shirt again to cover herself up a bit as she notices how he’s wearing his jeans again.

 

**_Where the hell is my car, dickhead!_ **

****

He lets out a sigh reading the message, “Marcus.. he needs his car,” he mumbles his hand pushing himself up from the couch and he walks towards her. “I..uh.. I should go,” he adds and she nods leaning against a cabinet. Clearing his throat he points at his shirt again, “my shirt?” he asks, his head crooked and she smiles, crossing her arms over her chest. “Ooh, I was serious about keeping it,” she tells him, handing him his jacket.

 

He shakes his head taking the jacket from her hands as he reluctantly puts it on, but the way she smiles somehow making up for this awkward conversation. He ties his shoes, looking up at her as he’s kneeled down on the ground and her long legs look even longer from this perspective. “Stop staring,” she calls him out.

 

“I’m not,” he lies as he gets back up and it’s the way she raises her eyebrow he knows she sees right through him.  “I was mentally saying goodbye to that shirt,” he adds then and she shakes her head not believing a word he’s saying. “Who says you will never see this shirt again,” she counters moving towards the door.

 

“I..” he stutters, as he follows him, but he just can’t answer, the sound of the door opening catching him off guard.  The words formulating his wishes to see her again not coming to the surface. “Harvey,” she calls for him as he steps out of her door. “Donna,” he whispers, not ready to say goodbye. Her feet bring her closer towards him, and while her left hand pushes the napkin in one of his hands her lips near his ear. “I know we already did that, but maybe you should call me sometime.”

 

….

 

 

Buttoning his jacket high up he slams the door of the mustang behind him as his feet carry him to the door of his father’s house. Not even fully through the door the younger man ambushes him, pulling his car keys from his brothers hand. “When’s the wedding?”

 

“What?” Harvey mumbles, frowning at his brother.  “You slept with that Donna chick,” he continues punching his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t call her –“

 

“Like I said,” Marcus chirps, “when’s the wedding?” causing Harvey to shake his head as he pushes himself past the younger man. “You’re in love with her,” Marcus teases him, “it’s all over your face.. You love her,” he now chants and Harvey throws him a disproving look over his shoulder, causing his jacket to open up a bit.

 

“Wait,” Marcus calls as he notices his brother wasn’t wearing the shirt he had on last night, “she stole your shirt?!” he exclaims, “god this woman. Awesome.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So,” she mumbles, her head crooked as she sees him slide onto the bench of the booth opposite of her, “what was so important that you just had to see me?” she questions him, wanting to busy her hand with something on the table, but the only thing she sees is that napkin holder from the other day.

 

“Look, I..” he starts raising his shoulders, as he searches for his words, but considers the direct approach to be the best. He lets out a sigh, “you said I should call, so..” he mumbles, his eyes avoiding hers. “I did,” she whispers looking down, “I just didn’t expect you to do so-“

 

“Soon?” he interrupts thinking about the conversation they had only a day ago. “Yeah,” he mumbles, “I uh … the thing is,” he pauses for a second his eyes directed on her and his tongue absentmindedly traces his lips, “I’m going back to Harvard tomorrow.”

 

“Ooh,” she mumbles very softly, a small fake smile on her lips, as her eyes look down again. "And I.." he pauses looking at her again ," I just wanted to say that I'm not a relationship kind of guy, let alone a long distance one, but.. Uhm.. I .. I don't want to lose you."

 

"Wow," she mumbles trying to hide her smile, "you seem to forget we're not even dating." His eyes pop up, "I .." 

 

"But I'm willing to give it a try, if you were to turn this into a date," she challenges him, biting her lip, causing him to smile. He nods, telling her to wait just a second as he moves himself to the bar. Returning with two cups of coffee not much later, "A date it is," he whispers, sliding her cup towards her. 

 

"Thank you," she smiles followed by a heartfelt laugh as she now sees the whipped cream in her coffee. "You're ridiculous," she teases him taking a sip, her heart skipping a beat as she tastes the vanilla now and she looks at him again. Her eyes falling shut because of his confident smirk again. 

 

He's about to take another sip from his own coffee, as her hand takes it from his. Sliding her own cup towards him, "if we're going to try this.. You’ve got to learn to take your coffee with vanilla," she teases him, bringing his cup to her lips. 

 

Her eyes closing in surprise again as she tastes vanilla again and she tries to hide her smile. "Does that give me bonus points?" he asks and she nods. "Yeah, yeah it does.. Kinda have to agree with your remark about whipped cream though," she winks. 

 

"God, you're going to be the death of me."

 

 

* * *

 

  

He lets out a sigh, his eyes fixated on the screen of his Nokia as the professor Gerard addresses yet another topic. He’s waiting for a text from her, she’d said she’d come and visit him as she had this play in a theatre nearby. And he hates to admit it, but he’s missed her even though he’s only known her for little over two months.

 

“Harv,” he hears a female voice whisper the second he tries to walk away  when the class is over and he regrets even turning around as he now faces the brunette. “Scottie,” he mumbles back, quickly closing the book he had been reading. “What’s up?” he asks, and he wonders why he ever went out with her.

 

She smiles, stepping closer. “I uhm..” she pauses for a second as she sees a letter fall from his book and she reaches for it. “I was wondering if you’re going to Tanners party this weekend?” she asks as she faces him again, with her internship these past weeks she never really had the chance to talk about what happened.

 

His eyes shift to the letter in her hands and he tries to reach for it. “No, answer first,” she challenges him, resulting in him letting out an annoyed sigh. “I can’t, Scottie,” he hisses, “now give me that letter.” She’s taken aback by his answer, he used to be up for a party, something’s changed since they kissed 3 months ago. “Why?” she continues, holding the letter behind her.

 

“I have plans,” he sighs, “now give me that letter from my.. Just give in back,” he orders holding up his hand. “What’s her name?” she asks then and he shakes his head. “Why do you even want to know?” he fires back, “it’s not going to change anything. You and I would have never worked out. We’re friends and that kiss, that was a mistake. You know it, I know it. ”

 

“How do you know?” she whispers. “Because I met her,” he answers taking the letter from her hands again, “and with her… with her it’s different,” he adds with a smile.

 

….

 

 

His feet carry him through the hallways of his dormitory, his excitement growing with every step he takes and his hand reaches for the doorknob but the laughter coming from his room, making him stop in place. He listens for a moment, shaking his head as he now officially realizes his roommate has gone crazy.

 

“Louis,” he calls out entering the dorm, “you’re talking to yourself now?” he laughs, but his mouth drops as he sees her. “Donna,” he mumbles shaking his head. “Hi to you too,” she chirps back as she leans back on his bed. Her arms steadying her body and he’s still mesmerized by the fact that she was already there. “Hi,” he mumbles placing a kiss on top of her head as he walks past her. Placing his books on his desk. “So,” he starts again eying his room, “I see you met Louis. I hope he wasn’t weird to you or anything.”

 

“H-dawg?!” Louis calls out in protest, causing Donna to bite her lip to stop her from laughing. “See,” Harvey continues pointing at his roommate, giving her a funny facial expression at the same time. “Louis is alright, Harvey,” she tells him then, “do you know how much he knows about Shakespeare?” she asks with enthusiasm.

 

The soon to be lawyer rolls his eyes at both of them and he looks at her then, that smile on her lips and he knows the exact way to get back to her. “A lot probably,” he confirms, “but he doesn’t know anything about napkins,” he adds with that Specter smirk and she shakes her head trying to hide her smile as she gets up of the bed.

 

“I think it’s time for us to go,” she mumbles, reaching for his hand. “Louis,” she starts looking at the other man in the room, “it was nice to meet you,” she just manages to say before Harvey pulls her out of the room. “But..” the other man stutters, “napkins were called apomagdalie by the Spartans..” is all they hear as the door falls shut again.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hey,” he whispers pulling her closer, “what’s wrong?” he asks concerned as he notices how she’s been off a bit this day. “Nothing,” she mumbles letting her hands rest on his torso as he leans in, his temple resting on hers. “Not nothing,” he whispers, “I know you.”

 

She lets out a quick laugh. “We met two months ago, Harvey.. you don’t know – know me,” she counters, her words causing him to clench his jaw a bit. “Yeah then what about you’re ‘I’m Donna, I know’ things you do to me?” he teases her. “Ooh please,” she laughs, “I had you figured out the second I saw you.”

 

“Smart, ridiculously handsome,” he bates giving her his puppy eyes look. “Stop bragging,” she laughs giving him a playful slap on his chest. “It’s not bragging if it’s true,” he counters with a big grin and she looks away now, trying to hide her smile. “Caring,” she whispers then looking at him again, “you care.”

 

“I do,” he agrees looking at her again, his hands sliding down her arms until his fingers hook around her elbows. “Donna,” he whispers again, “what’s wrong?” She lets out a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second before she looks up at him again, “I’m nervous,” she says then, “this play it’s-“

 

“Hey,” he whispers placing a kiss on her head. “You’re going to be amazing.” She smiles, letting her head rest against his torso, “I..-“ “The ritual,” he whispers then making her look at him again and she gives him a smile. “We don’t have time for _that_  right now,” she mumbles and he lets out a laugh. “That was hot and all, and I’m not saying no to it, but I actually meant your ritual.. the one with the Shakespeare lines.”

 

“No you weren’t” she teases him with a kiss, pulling back as she looks at him all serious now, “he hath my lord,  of late made many tenders of his affection to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

The silence in the room is replaced by an deafening applause and she bows down, accepting the praise while she’s still on stage. With her head held high she looks to the crowd again, three hundred pair of eyes looking in her direction, but there’s only one pair she’s looking for. His. Mere seconds have passed until she finds them, like always she finds them. In the same way his always finds hers and even though there might be couple of hundred people around them, the second their eyes lock it’s just him and her.

 

She smiles as he walks towards her back stage, her eyes fixated on that enormous bouquet of flowers he’s holding. Something she hadn’t seen when they came here. “For who are those?” she teases him pointing at the flowers. “For you. For your dressing room,” he smiles stepping closer, “you were amazing,” he whispers on her lips, waiting for her to kiss him.

 

“Even better than the other time,” he tells her proudly thinking about the first time he saw her preform in Hamlet two years ago. “Really?” she questions him. “Yes,” he kisses her, “and I think I know why,” he gloats. “Don’t you dare say - ”

 

“We did the better ritual this time,” he continues and she laughs shaking her head as she thanks him for the flowers he’s brought along. “They’re beautiful, Harvey,” she whispers. “No,” he mumbles, pulling her closer again, his lips near her ear. “You’re beautiful.”

 

“Let’s go,” he continues, letting his fingers interlace with hers. “Where to?” she whispers looking at him, but wherever he’d go she’d follow. “Dinner at Del Posto,” he tells her, “only the best for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Her head is thrown back in laughter as her fingers land on his wrist. “OMG,” she breathes, “I can’t believe you still remember that,” she continues looking at him again over the dining table and he turns her hand around, his thumb caressing her palm. “I remember everything about you,” he whispers.

 

“So cheesy, Specter,” she laughs, “you’re impossible,” she adds, she’s never been able to except a compliment from him. Even after all this time. “Impossibly, madly and head over heels in love with you,” he adds.

 

“I know,” she smiles, he doesn’t say it that often but she had known he was since the moment she found out he’d watched Alice in Wonderland. Something he said he’d never do. “I love you too,” she whispers, looking at him. That same look on his face as the day she met him and she looks around them, thinking about how fitting it is for them to be here again.

 

The diner, but that doesn’t stop her from teasing him about it. “I thought you said you were going to up your dinner location game every year,” she teases him and he shakes his head letting out a laugh as he reaches for her other hand. “I know,” he smiles, “but this location seemed more fitting for-“

 

“For w..” unable to pronounce the rest of the words as she sees him crook his head with that look he’d always give her when he didn’t want to explain. His ‘you’re Donna, you know’ look and she swallows, as he lets go of her hands. He looks to his right, his corresponding hand pulling the napkin holder towards them and he places in in the middle. “Pull one out,” he tells her.

 

She swallows, her hands slightly shaking as she reaches for the napkin, turning it around and her eyes tear up a little.

 

**_Donna, I remember the first time I saw you._ **

****

He smiles, “another one,” he adds with a nod and she obeys, lost for words.

 

**_It was right here. In this diner. Performing with my father’s band and  you took my breath away._ **

****

She smiles, holding the napkin up as she shows it to him and he nods. “You did,” he confirms, “still do. Marcus told me to stop drooling,” he adds and she lets out a laugh, her eyes falling to the napkin holder in front of her again and he hums, signalling her to continue. Her eyes welling up with every messages she reads after that.

 

**_Marcus teased me about you stealing my shirt that night, but you stole something more important. My heart._ **

****

She looks up again, only to see he’s sitting next to her now and he smiles. “You did,” he whispers asking her to take out the next one.

 

**_I love you Donna. Will you marry me?_ **

****

She knew it was coming, but her breath falters any way. Her hand being brought to her mouth as she turns towards him. Her eyes meeting his as he’s kneeled down on the floor next to the booth and she slides towards him, letting out  a big breath as she can’t stop smiling. He reaches for her hand, that Cheshire cat smile back on his face before he speaks.

 

“Donna Roberta Paulsen,” he starts opening the little black box to show her the ring, “will you marry me?” And she nods, closing her watery eyes before she looks up at him again. “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yes,” she whispers her eyes locked with his, “yes. I do,” and he can’t stop smiling as he looks at her, repeating the same words she had just said to him. “I do.”

 

The words indicating he may kiss his bride barely spoken as he pulls her closer, his lips crashing on hers and she wraps her arms around his neck answering his kiss. “I. love. You,” he mumbles in between kisses and she can’t stop smiling as she holds him close. “I love you too,” she whispers.

 

Both of them in their own little bubble for a moment, until Marcus’s “get a room” breaks their moment and he looks around, his eyes throwing daggers at his little brother, but he isn’t even mad. The man had been right all along and on this day nothing could ruin his mood. Not even his brother who was being punished by his own wife Katie now.

 

He looks to his right again, his eyes meeting those of his better half and his hand reaches for hers as they walk back down the aisle on that song his father had played with Donna and he tears up for a second as that’s the only thing he would have wanted to change. For his father to be there on this important day.

“Hey,” she whispers, her hand on his cheek, “I miss him too, Harvey,” she adds with a soft smile and he nods.

 

“Gosh,” he sighs as he gives her a quick kiss, “I don’t ever want to lose you,” he whispers and she lets her head rest against his chest. “You won’t. I’ll never leave you, Harvey,” she whispers as he’s guiding her down the dance floor now. “I need you,” she tells him and his lips are placed on her temple. “Need?” he whispers, as they sway around the dancefloor in complete synchronisation. “Need,” she agrees.

 

* * *

 

 

Her feet follow his with every step he takes and the backs of their hands brush every once in a while. His heart turns to the right in the exact same moment as her eyes move from the offices next to her towards his. Two faces with the exact same smile and he whispers a thank you for joining him at the office that day.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she tells him her hand catching his, “you made partner,” she adds proudly. He squeezes her hand, “we did, Mrs. Specter.” She looks at him, wanting to say something about how this was all him, but he’ll never agree to it. She just smiles at the way he called her Mrs. Specter now.

 

“Donna?” he hears his co-workers voice call for his wife and she turns around, a big smile on her face. “Louis,” she greets him with a big hug, she hadn’t seen the man since her wedding. “Right,” Harvey mumbles as he watches the scene play out in front of him, “I keep forgetting the two of you are friends.”

 

Donna throws him a side eye. “It’s your own fault, Specter,” she teases him as she pokes his chest, “you just should have been at your dorm room when I showed up,” causing him to smile. “Who knows what could have happened to me, all these wild college guys there,” she recalls the moment she first visited him. “Wild college guys?” Harvey mumbles confused and she smiles pointing at Louis. “You’re lucky your roommate isn’t anything like that lawyer you keep complaining about.. what’s his name.. Tanner?”

 

“T.. Tanner?” Harvey nearly chokes on air. “Yeah,” she laughs, “he was all ‘Hey there pretty lady’ trying to pick me up,” she laughs and he shakes his head. “I’m gonna sue him,” he mumbles walking to his office leaving Donna to talk to Louis. “He is, isn’t he?” she mumbles as she follows the balder man to his office. “Yep,” he nods, “he’s very protective when it comes to you.”

 

“I know,” she answers but Louis shakes his head as he guides his friend down the hall of the floor. “I think you don’t,” he mumbles, “he’d literally do anything for you,” Louis adds pointing at the wall near the elevators and she eyes the two names on the wall. “What do you mean?” she whispers. “He gave up his chance of becoming partner last year for you,” Louis tells her.

 

* * *

 

 

Her eyes are focussed on the number above the elevator door and she counts along with the changing image. Her feet automatically starting to move as she hears the ‘ding’ indicating she’s reached the fiftieth floor. Without paying much attention she turns to her left, her eyes meeting his and she stops walking instantly.

 

 “Hi,” she whispers surprised as she sees him standing there.  She moves as close as possible as she can get and gives him a quick kiss. “I thought we’d meet in your office?” she asks him and he smiles. “Yeah,” he mumbles turning her around, “but then you wouldn’t be able to see this,” he whispers placing a kiss on her shoulder.

 

“Oooh my god,” she exclaims as she sees his name on the wall next to Jessica’s. “Pearson Specter,” she mumbles, “sounds good.” He smiles, letting his chin rest on her shoulder as her wraps his arms around her. “It does,” he comments giving her a kiss on her cheek.

 

She looks over her shoulder towards him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she whispers and he smiles. “I wanted to,” he starts, “but it wasn’t certain yet.. and you’ve enough to think about now,” he mumbles as his hand slides over her prominent baby bump.

 

* * *

 

 

Her hand slides over his and he pulls her closer, making her lay against him and he just holds her. “It’s going be soon now,” he whispers in her ear and she nods. “Yeah,” she whispers as she turns around on her back to face him. “Let’s hope this one isn’t such a tomboy as her sister,” she laughs and he smiles. “Regina isn’t –“ the words not even fully leaving his lips as he hears the door of their bedroom swing open.

 

“Mommy,” the little girl exclaims as she jumps on the bed, crawling towards them. “See,” Donna smiles as she looks at him. “Fine,” he whispers giving her a kiss resulting in an “eeeeeew” from the six year old girl. Harvey lets out a laugh as he leans on his knees, scooping up his little girl and he lays he down in between them. His hand tickling her sides and she lets out a squeal. “Daaad,” she laughs, “stop.. sto.. stop,” she giggles and he does giving her a kiss on the top of her nose, letting his hand rest on Donna’s who’s is laying on the tummy of their little girl. He leans on his left elbow turning to face the two redheads in his bed. “My beautiful women,” he smiles, “I love you.”

 

Donna looks at their daughter and back to him, mouthing an ‘I love you’ back as she watches how he smiles at them. “Dad?” Regina whispers then, her head turned towards him, “why did you marry mommy? she asks him with that puppy eyes look he used to give to Donna. He smiles at her. “Because I love her,” he whispers, “and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She’s the one for me,” he smiles his eyes locking with Donna’s.

 

“The one,” the little girl repeats, “how did you know mommy was the one?” she asks holding her index finger in the air. “The one,” she adds again and Harvey smiles, his hand falling around her little finger. “You’ve got a lot questions for a six year old,” he mumbles, “and to be honest, I just knew,” he adds placing a kiss on his daughter’s hand. “You know your grandfather once told me that if you meet the one, you’ll know and..” he pauses for a second, his eyes finding Donna’s again, “your mother will never believe this, but I knew that she was the one for me the second I saw her,” he adds holding her hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Her fingers slip between his and she squeezes his hand. Finger nails digging in his skin as she lets out a deep breath. “I hate you so much right now,” she hisses as she looks over her shoulder towards him. He shakes his head moving closer to her as he still holds her. His other hand moving over her cheek, “I love you too,” he whispers, “you’re doing great.”

 

She gives him a tired smile as another wave of pain hits her. Her grip crushing his hand, as she lets out the pain. “AAaaaaaaaaauh.”

 

 

* * *

 

WHAT IF

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Aaaah,” he exclaims with a heavy breath as he sits up straight in his bed. Droplets of sweat at his hear line and he lets out a deep sigh as his hands fall down to the duvet underneath him. He looks to his left, the space in his bed next to him clearly being unoccupied and his eyes scan the room, his heart sinking deeper with every moment as he realizes it was just a dream. A very vivid dream. Of her, of Donna.

 

But unlike the dreams he’d been having about her lately this one was more. This one was made him feel lonelier than he’d ever been, his father’s voice filling on repeat in his mind. _If she’s the one, you’ll know._ He sighs, closing his eyes again, Donna still being the only thing he sees.

 

….

 

 

She wakes up by this loud sound and she moves around in her bed. Wondering what on earth is going on, but she hears those three familiar knocks on her door again then and she lets out a sigh, she knows it’s him. She knows she shouldn’t she shouldn’t be opening the door late at night for him. Because they don’t work together anymore, he has no right to do so, but she still finds herself on the other side of the wooden object that’s separating them.

 

She lets out a deep breath, her fingers falling over the doorknob before she opens it. “Harvey,” she mumbles as she takes in the tired look on his face, this isn’t what she was expecting. “What if?” he asks her then and she frowns, not sure what he means.

 

“What do you mean?” she mumbles, her eyes trying to search for his but he doesn’t really look at her. Not yet. “What if I could have told you _how_?” he asks then, looking up and their eyes lock for a second. It’s only a second because that look and his words make her heart skip a beat.

 

It takes her a few seconds to recover. “Could you?” she mumbles, “can you?” she asks. He lets out a breath, he should have known she’d respond like this. “I …” the words failing him.

 

“Oooh geez. Ooh great,” she calls out throwing her arms in the air and he can hear her pain in her voice. “If you can’t or don’t want to tell me, then why the hell are you here?” she fires back at him.

 

“Donna,” he breaths. “Why?” she shouts again, tears now forming in her eyes. It’s the middle of the night, but she doesn’t care. Not anymore. “You know why,” he mumbles again, in the same tone as months ago and it’s all that’s needed to push her over the edge. A tear runs down her face and she just looks at him, shaking her head.

 

“I do love you, Donna,” he tells her again, “I just can’t explain how.. All I know is that I keep wondering what would happen if I could…I don’t want to wait another twelve years and still be haunted by that ‘what if?’”

 

“I can’t be your back up plan,” she sighs.

 

“Wait.. what are you talking about?” he mumbles. “Harvey I can’t keep waiting for you. I don’t deserve to hear this because you might wonder what if in another twelve years. And I sure as hell hope you don’t started to think about that _just_ because your therapist told you to.”

 

He stares at her for a few seconds, swallowing and letting his eyes drop. She takes in his reaction. “Ooh god,” she mumbles. “It actually was your therapist who made you question this.”

 

“Donna,” he tries.

 

“Out!” she exclaims pointing at the stairs behind him, her right hand already trying to close the door on him, but he stops it with his hand. “No,” he breathes, taking a step towards her. Now literally standing in her door opening, to stop her. “It wasn’t just her telling me to think about it,” he whispers.

 

“What do you mean?” she mumbles. “Don’t you think it’s the only thing I could think about back then?” he asks her, “after the other time. What if I never asked you to follow me to the firm? What if I never agreed to your rule again? What if you didn’t had that rule in the first place?”

 

“You never..” she mumbles. “I never said anything, because I respected you and that goddamn rule of yours,” he continues. “But don’t accuse me of only thinking about ‘what if’ now, because I did think about it. For years, I did. Until it all became too much and I had to shut it all out. Ignore whatever it was I was feeling for you, because I knew I screwed up back then or would do soon.”

 

“Harv,” she mumbles, looking up at him.

 

“So yeah, she brought up that thought again. ‘What if?’ And now.. all I can think about are all those moments we missed, Donna. All those times I wanted to hold your hand, or hug you, but didn’t. All those times I wanted to kiss you, but didn’t. All those-“

 

“Wanted?” she interrupts him and he’s slightly taken aback by the look on her face. “What?” he mumbles, this time trying to clear his mind.

 

“Wanted to kiss me,” she repeats in a whisper and he feels trapped now. “Donna,” he mumbles not sure he understands what she wants. “Just past tense?” she whispers then and he has to catch his breath as he now notices how close she actually is.

 

_If she’s the one, you’ll know._

 

“Want,” he hears himself say as if the final waves of fear have washed away the second his eyes lock with hers and he swallows as he sees her lips curl up into a smile, her eyes seem to sparkle.

 

“So,” she whispers and all he can do is look at her lips now, “are you going to wait another twelve years and ask yourself what if or are you –“ but the rest of the sentence remains unspoken as his hand caresses her cheek, bringing her closer until his lips reach hers. He kisses her like there’s no tomorrow, an apology for the past twelve years and a promise for the future all in one.

 

A promise he realizes he’ll be able to keep as she opens her lips, kissing him back and he feels her hands moving over his torso, until her right hand slips around his neck. Her fingers playing with the hair in his neck, just like the other time.

 

Her legs wrap around his waist as he lifts her up, closing the door behind them and he pins her against it; another déjà vu. The impact of the wood making her pull back for a second, both gasping for air and their eyes are still locked. “No more what if’s,” he whispers and the way she nods causes him to smile. “No more what if’s,” she agrees.

 

**The End.**

 


End file.
